Nothing is As It Seems At First
by TheQuillIsMighterThanThePen
Summary: "What ,do you want to lupin  explain how I saw you snoging the life of another girl , not only a girl but someone the same age as me , ha ha didn't you say you were too old to date me , but no you sure aren't old to snog a 22 year old Mallory


He was looking through the library of grimmauld place again , trying to find a good book to get his mind out of stuff , or to be specific of someone.

_Nymphadora _

Good , he sighed he finally found it something interesting to read involving grindylows and other boring things , but he needed something to occupy his mind , so he dusted of a seat , that wasn't covered in millions of tiny dust particles , in there and made himself comfortable .

But just after 20 minutes of poorly staring at the very first paragraph of the first page of the book , something shook him out of his dazed .

hearing the door open of the library he expected it to be padfoot but indeed it wasn't It was the girl that occupied his mind daily - nympadora tonks to be exact and she was wearing something very appealing , indeed , she steeped through the doorway .

Tilting his head his brow creased , It was strange though he hadn't heard her come in , usually she made some kind of ruckus but this time maybe she was probably more careful , to not disturb Sirius mother .

He instantly blushed noticing he was staring at her outfit , shaking his head he turned his head toward the window .

Unfortunately she was still unmoving from her place at the doorway not wanting to be rude .

He turned his head toward the door instantly regretting it , she was smirking at him _strangely …. But was still looking very sexily , with her attire . _

Cearing his throat , he spoke up

Chokingly " wouldn't you want to take a seat nymph-tonks "he corrected himself .

He stood up moving his way to another chair offering his .

Sitting himself down to another dusty chair , he looked up she was looking at him weirdly , as if he didn't address her at all .

"nympadora , are you quite alright '' he started worryingly , maybe those so called nargles that Miss , Luna has spooked about invaded her mind , it was weird indeed she hasn't said a word since she entered , normally she was quite talkative .

Trying once again , he addressed her looking amused , maybe she had had a tough day at the ministry .

As if she was shaken out of a trance , she pointed at herself , suddenly as if something happened her eyes went wide , with shock .

"oh yeah of course thank you remus for the offer ''

she swiftly made her way to the chair not tripping once . Making herself comfortable .

That made him crease his forehead but thought of it nothingness .

After minutes of complete silence and avoiding her glace he Noticed she was staring at him , or rather down to his chest he quickly looked down to see 3 of his buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned , quickly buttoning himself he pulled his robes together .

Meeting Tonks glance , who was pouting . _He better tell her to go he knew why she came here _

"nymph- , but he didn't get to finish his sentence since she pounced at him

Planting herself in his lap .

_**oh dear god **_

" tonks please '' he said hoarsely .

" come off it Remus ''she spoke for the first time , clearing her throat . Smiling wickedly at him

" I know you want me remus , quite obviously so why don't we just get it off , I like you and you sure lust for your pretty , itty nympahdora , lets have some fun '' she hissed at him

_Wait what did she hissed at him _

_Did she call herself by her own name with out no put off comment . _

_She sure wasn't acting her-_

But once again he finish midway .

_**Merlin**_ he groaned she was nipping at his neck rather harshly but he quite liked it .

He tried once again to call her out and make her stop , but he couldn't take it months and moths of rejecting her came to him , instead he let her , until he couldn't take it no more he guided her lips to his , in a rather passionate kiss .

Not noticing , that her hair was turning red , with permanent black streaks , and freckles all over her face.

Be he continued unnoticed nipping at her bottom lip .

He growled out

Someone interrupted his session with his dear Nympadora or so he thought.

Thinking it was padfoot again , he turned his head to the opened door , to find _**Nymphadora **__her hair rapidly turning red to black and back . _

_**What…..?**_

His eyes went wide , instantly pushing off the said Nymphadora off his self , noticing the nympadora in his lap was not tonks , in fact it was Mallory white . His eyes went wide

He turned his head to the door , noticing the real tonks biting her lip so hard and tears making there way out of her sad grey eyes , her lip trembling .

_**Oh dear **_

" tonks I-I ''

But he couldn't finish she ran out of the door and he followed as fast as he could .

"Tonks , tonks '' she ran quickly toward the door .

" tonks '' he tried again until she stopped rather harshly almost toward the exit .

"What remus , what do you want ''

God she sounded so devastated , of course you stupid , stupid git , she found you in an arm chair sucking faces with another women who he thought was she , how could he explain that .

_But he wanted to try _

" tonks I can explain '' I pleaded her she was making herself toward the door , grabbing her arm .

She turned around rather quickly , her black curls hitting my face .

"What ,do you want to lupin explain how I saw you snoging the life of another girl , not only a girl but someone the same age as me , ha ha didn't you say you were too old to date me , but no you sure aren't old to snog a 22 year old Mallory , weren't you too dangerous remus , or too poor but sure YOU WERNT too damn poor or old or fucking dangerous for her were you '' she tilted her head , she was breathing hard more tears coming out of her eyes .

He stood speechless , there in a way she right , but no she was wrong too .

"Tonks please'' I pleaded once more but she huffed , shouting out her face

Creasing .

'' those excuses , those stupid excuses of being too poor and too dangerous and too danm old , were just excuses , weren't they '' her voice cracked .

She moved forward grabbing his robes , shaking them rapidly .

" since when remus , since when did you and Mallory have this thing going on ''more tears made there way to her trembling lip .

Letting them go she steeped back

" If you weren't attracted to me then why didn't you danm tell me , remus instead of making excuse that ripped my heart out , each time you used them .

I couldn't t find words I was confused and shocked , what was happening all that i could form out was _"please'' _

But it looked as if she wasn't done talking stomping her feet to the ground

" arggggggggggggg No remus , it would have been better if you told me you were seeing someone , then inventing something that hurt both of us '' she said sadly shaking her head .

I tried once more , but she had apparated to her flat .

I just stood there , not understanding what was going on , how what -what had happened . I stood there , mouth agape tears forming in my own eyes feeling how hurt she probably is nothing was making sense .


End file.
